The window to desire
by bulve
Summary: Did you ever have to resort to such low tactics as to spy on your gorgeous neighbour through his window? Well, Naruto did, and he'd be damned if all his efforts went to waste! naru/sasu
1. The day has only began Naruto POV

**Summary:** Naruto has a crush/lusts towards/admires a certain neighbour of his and wants to make it into more than just spying on the said teen. Will he be able to turn the so unattainable looking beauty towards his way? Wait and see!

Another thing I wanted to mention, I am most likely to supply my story with pictures drawn by hand cause I have no idea how to use any software. If you are interested, I will post it on Deviantart on my account, same nickname if I am correct. But I will also put a link next to the chapter. Nothing to display yet though, will work on the view of the house complex today ^^ .

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto or any characters related to the manga series... Unfortunately to me, I praise Masashi Kishimoto for it though ^^

The window to desire

Chapter 1

How frustrating can it get watching something you long for and not getting it? Well pretty damn annoying that's a fact! A teen sitting in a hammock on his terrace was staring discreetly (at least it was what he thought) across the yard through the window of his neighbour. He even had small binoculars lying beside him in case his vision blurred from straining his eyes for so long and he had to resort to extreme measures for spying on the teen with some extra help. Personally, he thought that he wouldn't have to take such steps in the daylight since it was kind of embarrassing to be spotted stalking someone and to add up to it, his own neighbour nonetheless! A dampened hand came to brush through the blond locks sticking in all possible directions, clutching at the strands he pulled hard enough for a some hair to come out.

"Oh perfect! Now I am getting bold or something!"

Either that or his hair just couldn't take all the experimenting the boy had dome over the past few weeks with his head. You see, he had the most marvellous idea of mimicking the teenager been stalked and tried to gain the same smooth and perfectly straight hair. The only thing was, no one actually told him that he had an untameable jungle growing on his scull so naturally he opted for massive variety and amount of hair products to accomplish his mission neglecting that there may be any consequences. Well, there were: he was getting bold and fast. So he considered stopping the attempts for the sake of not blinding other people with the sunlight reflecting from his shiny head. Returning to the topic at hand – his object of interest had this absolutely straight hair which was soft to the touch and sleek (once again, that's what he though it was). Moreover, it was pitch black, bordering on midnight blue which was a mystery to the blond as all normal people's hair would fade a bit from the enormous amount of sun they receive during the summer days.

So it was not merely his hair that the spying teen held interest in. There were many details and uncertainties that wouldn't leave his mind in peace. For example, were did his neighbour disappear to during the days? He looked fairly young, about his own age actually which would be around eighteen, so that would mean he went to high school or college, or uni for that matter; but wherever he went to, he still had to have holidays during the summer period. Of course he could be working but that only made him more curious as to what kind of job he did. That, in turn, spiked his interest even more.

"Just fuck it!"

Aggravated he slumped in his seat and took a sip of the drink from the table near by. At that exact moment his phone thought of vibrating and scaring the shit out of him so he spilled the cold liquid onto his bare chest. The ice cubes slid from his chest to his stomach leaving an angry and wet trail of goose bumps on his heated sunbathed skin which made the teen erupt into an animal like growl while flipping his phone open to answer whoever was calling.

"What?!"

"Are you always this bright in the mornings, sunshine?" came a snickering replay from the other end of the phone.

"You dog shit! I'll make you eat Akamaru's food next time I see you!"

"Hey hey, chill Naruto! I was only calling to know how you're doing and from the sound of it not very well."

"You just made me spill half of my drink with ALL of the ice cubes onto my front! Do you realise how fucking cold it was damnit?"

"And you are telling me that my ear drums were blown up just because you are a prissy woman who can't take an ice cube on them?"

"Eh, yea?" the 'dog shit' sweat dropped on the other end.

"Man you don't know a thing about foreplay, do you?"

"What does this have anything to do with foreplay?"

"Ok, even I thought you were smart enough and you proving it wrong makes you even a bigger idiot than I am."

"I don't follow your logic."

"Okay, since you're new in this department I am kind enough to share a bit. When a man and a man meet –"

"I am not that stupid!"

"You seem to me. Anyway, what I was trying to say, try sticking those icicles up the south pipe exit. You'll get what I mean then." The blond could practically see the other wiggling his eyebrows at the suggestion.

"Right, like I actually need your advice here. Who's the fucker?" his enthusiasm picked up since everyone knew that Naruto was, indeed, a 'fucker' – he fucked at his job, he fucked with others' minds and most frequently he fucked a person or two.

"Yeah yeah, you are, oh mighty virginity taker! I'm gonna vomit after saying that. Whatever, maybe you want to hang out with me and the rest of the people this afternoon at the lake? Lots of cuties there in bikinis!"

Naruto was in deep thought for a moment before replying:

"That sounds great, only I have better things to do like watching when my potential fuck-buddy interest gets up and goes around his apartment NAKED. Without a bikini and that is better than anything you might happen to come up with."

"What if I say I am going to let you ride my –"

"Oh ph-lease, everyone knows you're not hot enough for me." Came an answer while polishing his nails into his chest. He was quite self-confident about his looks (scratch the getting bald part out).

"– water motorbike."

"Count me in! When where and how should I be dressed?" His behaviour never seized to make his friend laugh.

"You are too compliant – where did that occupation of yours watching your fuck-buddy go?" The amusement was clearly visible in his voice.

"Weeeell, the guy won't get anywhere, he IS my neighbour after all. 'Sides it's only the beginning of the summer break so no worries, there's going to be plenty of time to enjoy the perfect view from my balcony and memorize the image of that gorgeously firm ass and –"

"Eww! I definitely don't need to know what shape is you neighbour's ass, you sex addict! See you in an hour at the usual spot by the café."

"Yosh! See ye then Kiba and thanks for calling!"

Despite the fact that Kiba could be insufferable sometimes, he still was one of his best friends and that pretty much said it all. They went to school together, they did sports together (lots of them), they spend their leisure – you'd never guess – also together. The only thing they did not do, and let me repeat it: they did NOT do, was fuck together – that was as far their friendship went. Oh, and they didn't share their lays, no matter how hard it would be. If one already marked the territory, the other would not step his foot, or dick for that matter, there. It made it sound like he was a dog or something. Not dwelling to long on the idea, Naruto scrambled from his hammock almost landing face flat on the tiles which would not have went well with his ego. Springing to his feet he dusted himself from the dirt and was about to go into the house when taking the last look at the not so far away window he noticed some movements.

"No frigging way!" with an audible bolt for the binoculars his foot came to meet with the rose bush pot, which, naturally, toppled over and fell to the side spilling part of the ground from the pot. Now he made a mess and to top it all off…

"Careless as ever, are we now?" Naruto brought his eyes to the source of the voice only to mumble a curse under his nose. There, on the opposite side of the house complex, on the same floor as himself, through a window was leaning the most handsome man Naruto had ever seen in his whole life (which is quite a number I might add). However, this was not always a good thing.

"Good morning to you too." As most of the moments speaking with his neighbour were pretty awkward, he didn't want to embarrass himself any further and put the damaged pot upright again just in the different spot than it was standing before. "Just doing a little rearranging over here, you mind?"

"No, not at all, feel free. Taking a sunbath while at it, I suppose?" he commented on the lack of clothes on the blond.

"Right on spot! Maybe you are a genius after all" Naruto replied grinning at him.

"Not likely, it's just you are so dumb that I look relatively much more intelligent."

"Well, what a nice thing of you to say. Are you trying to imply that you would like to spend some time with me?" The grin didn't falter, if anything, it even got bigger.

"I really do not understand your logic here but no, I was not. Have some work to do anyways."

"Oh, my heart is shattered! Suit yourself, your loss really, but if you change your mind I will be happy to help you out getting a break from your work. I'd be at the lake just up the road a few miles from here." Now Naruto was running every possible scenario in his mind of what could happen if the raven actually took him up in the offer.

"What a surprise, in all truth I am going there for work. Since I'll be leaving in about an hour I'll meet you in the underground parking and we are going by your motorcycle since it's a pain to take my car."

"Alright princess, see you later!" the blond boy managed to manoeuvre out of the terrace and into the house faster closing the door behind him faster than the other could shout a comeback.

Slamming the door behind his back you could see his eyes glinting with the subdued excitement in those blue orbs. Naruto quickly ran to his closet and slid the doors open scanning the contents revealed before him. Ok, so he had an hour to prepare himself for a hang-out on the beach with his friends and a meet with his beautiful neighbour, and a ride with said beautiful neighbour. On his motorbike. They would be close, very close, he would most probably be hugged, rather held on to the sane part of his mind supplied. 'Whatever, I just have to look sexy and desired for him to fall for me faster'. With this thought in mind he dug into his drawers in search of something to wear.

"Too colourful, too bright, too tight, too warm, too… no, this one's cool!" he mused to himself while throwing various garments out of his closet and over his shoulder. He found light blue jeans shorts ripped in most of the places but still holding on in one piece. Putting them on he admired himself in the mirror: blond locks sticking out giving off an impression of just getting out of bed, chocolate flavoured sun kissed skin, taut arms and chest gradually melting into six pack on his stomach followed by a nearly invisible happy trail since the shorts were so low but you could just guess it was there. Throwing a chain with a bright blue stone over his head on his heck he did a last check up and was thoroughly satisfied with the image. He then grabbed some stuff like a towel and some food not to starve at the lake and proceeded to the exit to go meet the other teen.

Once in the parking lot he found his motorcycle and took the leather jacket from off of it to put it on. It snug tightly around him making the whole picture just so much better if it was even possible. He put his helmet on, and readied another one for the second passenger. All set he made himself comfortable on the vehicle and ode out of the underground to the security booth of the house complex – he was sure the teen heard him and would come here instead of the parking to meet him.

While waiting he took off his helmet. He was looking through his collection of songs on his iPod, it was high time he added some new songs, some of his were getting old, he still liked them though. During his moment of concentration he missed to notice the approach o the ebony haired teen to the motorcycle and was taken aback when looking up he saw two black eyes boring into his own almost toppling over from his bike. The keyword being almost, he would not embarrass himself anymore today as it already was.

"Well took you long enough, Sasuke" Naruto address the other teen with a grin before offering a helmet and putting on his own. Sasuke took the offered object and having adjusted it on his head took the liberty to climb behind Naruto on the bike and made sure to hold onto his bare abs palms flat feeling the texture under his fingers since the jacket was unzipped. Naruto was getting distracted enjoying himself too much already from the sheer proximity of the other. However, he did not want to make an accident on the road and he was pretty sure there was going to be an accident if Sasuke insisted on clinging onto him so intimately.

"If you…"

"Shut up and drive." Naruto didn't have much time make his complaints known as calm and husky voice beat him to it.

"Aye aye ma'am!" and with a smack to his head, which was not very effective since he had his helmet on, he set off onto the road for the awaited and interesting day to come with his potential fuck-buddy holding him firmly from the back seat of his motorbike.

**********

The 'shut up and drive' phrase always reminds me of Rihanna's song, although I don't really like it, I don't have anything against it personally. She's a great artist.  
Well this pretty much will be my first multi chapter thingy if anyone gets interested in it. Just thought I'd let my mind wander cause with the exams approaching I just have too much thinking... Anyway, hope you liked it and don't forget to review! ^^

P.S. I thought of doing it in different POV, so just let me know if you'd like that, cause now it is just kind of through Naruto's eyes.


	2. The day has only began Sasuke POV

I am sorry to those who actually anticipated the continuation for the story – a lot happened to me: had exams, moved with my family to live in another country, then moved on my own to, once again, another country to a uni. All in all with dozens of other unexpected and unpredicted events I am now here (regardless of where this 'here' might be). I know there are some grammar mistakes in the last chapter I hope I didn't leave any in this one.

Enough of my blabbering – enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **well, there is nothing much I can say really, not mine, however much I would want it…

* * *

The day has only began (Sasuke's POV)

The day had started fairly well if you didn't count the scorching sun that was the first thing that Sasuke felt that morning. The problem was, his window was set to the east and the sunshine in the mornings always woke him up earlier than preferred. Regardless, his holiday has started after getting rid of all the paperwork and examinations of the high school so he could put up with so much as a bright 'good-morning' wake-up call every day.

Making his way across the room to his closet Sasuke lethargically slid the doors open to reveal a mini room with lit up shelves and drawers. He never could figure out why the whole 'Christmas lighting' was needed in such a trivial place as a closet which was supposed to just store clothes, then again, he never did watch Sex and the City. What he did appreciate is that you could openly see all your garments instead of having to rummage through the piles of it. Being the neat freak he was he even organised the whole thing according to occasions, seasons, colours and whatever other matrix systems he could come up with. Any other normal person would have struggled with producing this idea, not talking about the keeping all that order part. So he leisurely strolled over to the section labelled 'Summer' and went through the category 'Work'. It wasn't as official as anyone would have thought it was, he worked as a lifeguard at a near lake, after all. Hence, it would have been more appropriate to make it a 'Beach' category but, as we'll come to know more about Sasuke, he liked to think of himself as overly business-like person (not that he actually was).

There were several options at his disposal: navy jeans, navy jean shorts, navy briefs, navy shoulder-free tank top (about four of them) and, oh my, what a surprise, navy sneakers and navy flip-flops. Correction: sandals, NOT flip-flops that just didn't sit well with his ego. How we've already established, navy is apparently his favourite colour, or at least the colour that completely overtook his clothes from 'Work' category in the 'Summer' section since it was 'Work' nonetheless, and navy just seemed more smart than any other colour (scratch out black – it's not a colour but rather the absence of it). Since he had such a wide variety of things to choose from the decision was extremely hard to make but just throw a bit of logic in here and the puzzle is solved. With the same agonizingly slow and fluid movements he extracted the hangers with his clothes and proceeded to dress himself as he was getting goose bumps all over his body (yes, mind you, he did sleep naked because it obstructed his movement otherwise), the air conditioner did its job well.

Upon exiting the 'closet', he stopped next to the small toiletries table (he was not a woman but it was still nice to take care of your appearance) and applied some hair elixir, a fancy name for oil stuffed with vitamins, to make his hair look smooth and shiny. Checking one last time in the mirror that he looked more than presentable he made his way to the kitchen.

"The colours seem to suit you surprisingly well today, dear" came the soft voice from over the counter. "Would you like some caviar with your toast?"

"You said the same thing yesterday, mum - I dress like this every time"- snicker from the direction of the table – "and no, thank you, I'll just have fresh orange juice."

"You'd think after mum says it each morning you'd be pretty annoyed with it to go buy some differently coloured clothes, otouto. " Itachi mused over his newspaper at the table motioning for his brother to come sit down with him.

"It can't be helped – too much to bother plus mum means it genuinely every time she says it, right mum?" was the half caring reply. Practically all of their breakfasts started with this talk. It was kind of a habit by now despite the fact it was only a fourth time.

"Of course, sweetheart! Here's your drink" she chuckled setting the glass in front of Sasuke on the table. The glass made a clacking sound upon connecting with the marble surface of the table just to be graciously lifted by lean fingers. Swirling the juice in his glass he took a sip tasting the bright orange liquid.

"Mum, you left the orange bits in", he half-heartedly accused his mother knowing full well that that's not something she could forget after making him breakfast for the past nineteen years.

"Be thankful she even made the effort of preparing it for you. You won't die if you have it this once." Was Itachi's snide comment. Since Mikoto was the only woman in this family, she was dearly loved by all of them: her both sons and her husband. Itachi's annoyance with this incident was partly because she was pregnant and would still insist on making them breakfast after what Sasuke had the decency to complain.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sasuke, I forgot to put my glasses on so I didn't notice any…" she was getting teary surprisingly fast so Sasuke walked up to her and hugged her carefully around the obviously round belly.

"Don't worry mum, it's nothing really, thank you for making it for me", was the quick soothing on his part to cover up for the slip. "You should go lie down for a bit, all the caring you do for a picky son like me takes much of your energy", kissing her on the forehead he helped her make her way to the bedroom.

The thought of having another sibling was sad, joyous, and exciting all at the same time. It would first mean that he would receive less of her attention. As childishly as that sounds, she was and would be the only woman in his life to care for him, so that makes the sad part of the emotions bundle associated with the increase in the number of family members. Joyous since she would finally have a small sunshine in her everyday life seeing how both of her sons seemingly turned out to be the picky pricks. Exciting since that would also mean less involvement with his private life, which was the ultimate win, making the former reason for sadness almost vanish from his list of expectations – were the thoughts lingering in his mind while returning to sit at the dining table.

"You upset her", was the stern remark from the other party. 'Thank you very much for stating the obvious, genius' was Sasuke's immediate thought. After fulfilling his responsibilities of a protective son and an all-knowing older brother by scolding Sasuke, Itachi lightened the atmosphere to a more welcoming one for a bit of chatter. He was a caring brother despite what you all might think.

"So, got anything to do today, little brother?" feigning remote disinterest Itachi started the conversation while flipping through the pages.

"You know pretty well that I have work, aniki."

"That doesn't mean I can't ask you about it, now can I?"

- silence followed by a flip of a page –

"Haven't seen your boyfriends around lately"

– another flip –

"Is it not going well?"

– yet another flip –

"Or have you set your mind on someone else?" Itachi raised his eyes to look at his brother playing with the orange bits in his glass.

"Wouldn't it be convenient for you if I did. I regret to inform you that, sadly enough, I am not planning on breaking up with Dei or Gaara for that matter any time soon."

"Your greed knows no bounds, otouto. That's good, it means that you are growing up in the best of Uchiha traditions to be possessive of their rightful belongings. Not that it would deter me from claiming the property rights of said belongings." Ending with a smirk Itachi turned back to flipping through the newspaper.

Sasuke snickered. It was an understanding that brothers would have a bit of a rivalry going on every now and then but aniki was on about this for a while now. He really couldn't figure out why though. Of course, both of his boyfriends were handsome and hot as the weather outside with a twist to each of them. And yes, it was bloody amazing having two boyfriends at the same time – the shows they put up exclusively for him in the privacy of his own place are something that would make any straight men's girlfriend jealous. On the other hand, it wasn't something Itachi couldn't acquire himself – Uchihas were known for producing gorgeous heirs so no problem in this aspect. He was also smart, more than smart (sting to Sasuke's ego here, he is admitting that, not openly, of course) and he could keep anyone entertained for god knows how long. Concluding, he had an eye-candy with a skilful mouth and a twisted mind for a brother (Sasuke will probably burn in hell for ever think about it in this way). So why then? There was always something more to it than Itachi let to be seen on the surface.

"Uchiha's greed knows no bounds, indeed. You sound as if you have something to offer me in exchange and you think it's worthy my attention to top it all off." It was always like that – crooked between them: little talking, lightning strategy thinking.

"Perhaps nothing of a big value, just a small distraction to spike your interest. Namely, the half-naked exhibitor who's been ogling in the direction of our windows with binoculars the entire morning for the past couple of days."

A loud crash could be heard, the sound coming from the outside. Itachi made a quick glance in the direction of the noise.

"Speaking of which, apparently, he is still devoted to his duty at the moment." Taking the last sip of his morning coffee he folded the newspaper and made his way out of the kitchen. "See you later, otouto. And don't be mean to him, he looks like a complete idiot already." Were the last words he shouted before the front door of the house closed shut.

"Now I have an idiot for a stalker. No, that sounds somehow distasteful, better an admirer who has completely fallen head over heels for me so that he lost all ability to function normally throughout the day. Now that's more appealing." With this in mind he stepped out onto the balcony only to be met with a graceful crouching position of his neighbour over a fallen rose pot, hence, the crashing sound.

Sasuke took a minute to ponder about the guy since he managed to catch even Itachi's attention. Well he would be lying if he said that the other was unattractive – even from the angle he could see him at this moment (having in mind the crouching position). He was quite well built, muscles dancing just under his skin as he moved plus he was tanned which was probably the outcome of long spying hours not that he was complaining. The blond hair spiking in every possible direction, though it seemed to be less of it on his head than when he had first seen the guy. Weird thoughts aside, he was pretty much something between Dei and Gaara which was a plus. Not a full blown attraction but enough to spike the interest, just as Itachi had pointed out.

"Careless as ever, are we now?" he just had to mock him – there was nothing better than adding up to the other's misery considering the fact that all the times they've talked he made sure to make rather awkward for the guy. And by the looks of it he succeeded in doing it again. The other's lips moved in a way that suggested him swearing which just added up to Sasuke's satisfaction.

"Good morning to you too. Just doing a little rearranging over here, you mind?" came a bit paused reply after setting the plant in place again.

"No, not at all, feel free." It was hilarious how he'd always come up with the most stupid replies as there was not much to rearrange on the balcony, namely only one pot. No one liked to have their self-esteem being hurt. On the other hand, his neighbour, by the looks of it, was so full of himself that it wouldn't hurt if he suffered every now and then. Plus Sasuke didn't strike hard with his insults, they were just petite bites. If he said he didn't remember the guy's name - now THAT would be devastating for the said neighbour (and it was true, he couldn't remember his name, didn't think it was worth remembering when he heard it anyway). "Taking a sunbath while at it, I suppose?"

"Right on spot! Maybe you are a genius after all", of course, flattery was nice but not in the context of sarcasm in his direction – it cannot be forgiven especially accompanied with a huge grin like that.

"Not likely, it's just you are so dumb that I look relatively much more intelligent." Now that's better. Apparently not good enough since the smile was still plastered on the other's face.

"Well, what a nice thing of you to say. Are you trying to imply that you would like to spend some time with me?" The guy's grin looked bordering on painful it got so much wider, at least it would be painful for Sasuke to produce such a mimic on his face no to mention that would scare anyone who'd see it. Also, the neighbour was recovering too quickly for Sasuke's taste and even advancing, trying to get the upper hand. He was trying, Sasuke could give him that much credit.

"I really do not understand your logic here but no, I was not. Have some work to do anyways." It looked as if the other's good mood faltered a bit but he didn't hesitate much on it. If anything, he countered with another well posed advance:

"Oh, my heart is shattered! Suit yourself, your loss really, but if you change your mind I will be happy to help you out getting a break from your work. I'd be at the lake just up the road a few miles from here." Neji would have said it was destined for them to spend the day together. However, Neji wasn't there and Sasuke didn't believe in that nonsense anyway. Quickly weighing cons and pros of going with the blond to the lake together, he opted for gracing the poor thing with his presence. Plus he was thinking of buying a motorbike so getting a ride to test the feeling of driving one on the road sounded like a good enough reason for Sasuke.

"What a surprise, in all truth I am going there for work. Since I'll be leaving in about an hour I'll meet you in the underground parking and we are going by your motorcycle since it's a pain to take my car." According to Sasuke, if he was going to agree to this, at least he was going to set the conditions. Being ordered around, however, did not discourage the guy. On the contrary, it seemed to momentarily brighten the blond's day making Sasuke feel even more smug if that was possible – even with all that enormous ego of his it was still nice to be wanted so openly.

Drowned in his thoughts, Sasuke only heard "Alright princess, see you later!" before the blond boy literally flew inside of his own house as if he'd just drank a pint of red bull. Smirking to himself Sasuke, too, went inside.

Now looking back at the situation, what exactly did he get himself into? A ride in a mountainous area along a sharply curved dual road on a motorcycle which will be driven by the biggest klutz he's ever been acquainted with. To put it simply: suicide. He did value his life, thank you very much, but at the time of actually making the decision he hasn't thought of all the implications involved, apparently. He had two options right now: either try to get out of the situation or go through with it. On the second thought, the guy must have been driving that thing for quite a while now (if Sasuke was at home he could hear a motorcycle driving off and coming back every day) so he, theoretically, should be pretty good at it. Even if the blond did get into an accident you couldn't tell since no damage could be made to the contents of his skull – he just had no brain. Sasuke might suffer if they crashed though: he liked being a smartass, however, 'smart' and 'brain damage' do not go together in one sentence with a positive meaning.

Sasuke's train of thought continued in this direction for another half hour as he monitored the traffic along the said road on his mac through live satellite video (yes, he had to resort to these measures). More like monitored the lack of traffic along the said road. That solved part of his problems, the other part was unpredictable – you never know when the person to whom you are clinging for dear life (not that he ever did, obviously, so obscene for you to even think about it) on the motorbike will decide that driving into a tree at the speed of 70miles per hour would be a fun thing to do. Not that the blond would even be able to gain such speed on that spiralling road.

All pessimism set aside, he had about ten minutes left before meeting the said disaster on two wheels. Right on cue, Sasuke heard the animalistic rumbling of the engine indicating that his 'carriage' had already arrived. Grabbing his stuff he wondered whether he should be taking something warm with him since it can get quite chilly in the evening and having to ride a motorcycle at that hour – Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks – another flaw in this whole situation: his only way back would be the blond boy (he would never take public transport and Itachi would be too lazy to bother coming for him). So now he had to make sure to carry his point across to the 'driver' just in case he decides to ditch Sasuke there without bringing him back.

Last asserting look to the mirror (loving yourself that much should be a crime) and Sasuke was off spiralling down the stairs, in a graceful manner, of course. He let his hand slide through his dark smooth strands before exiting outside being hit with a gush of hot air, too warm for his liking. Making his way towards the gate he could see the blond there, waiting for him to come. As he drew closer, he noticed that his neighbour was so transfixed by the wonders of technology called iPod that he didn't seem to be aware of Sasuke's presence. Taking his chances at being invisible he stopped about three feet away and to his amused satisfaction when the boy finally lifted his eyes he was so startled that he almost toppled over. Unfortunately, the 'toppling over' process didn't quite come to completion.

"Well took you long enough, Sasuke" the boy spoke while handing over the helmet to him which he took with a growing panic in his gut, none of it showed on the outside, as expected. He then made himself comfortable on the bike behind the boy holding onto him around his torso. If you want to be technically correct, it was more like Sasuke slithered his hands around the other's torso tightly pressing his palms to the taut abs feeling the skin and the shape of the muscles underneath it. He wasn't being unfaithful or anything, he just worried for his safety so it was in his best interest to make sure that if he would go flying from the motorcycle, he could use the guy as a safety cushion. Apparently all this 'check-up' made the other feel a tad bit uncomfortable (or so Sasuke thought) so he tried to voice his protest:

"If you…"

"Shut up and drive." Was the shutting-up line as Sasuke's voice made itself known in a rather husky tone for some mysterious reason.

"Aye aye ma'am!" came the indication of obedience from the blond but in the form far from Sasuke's liking. Almost as a reflex he delivered a punch to the guy's head only to be reminded by the pain in his knuckles what the helmets were made for. As they set off onto the road he took a notice to punch him in the stomach next time avoiding the possibility of hurting his knuckles again. The day promised to be entertaining as he would at least have something to feast his eyes upon while having to sit on the bloody lifeguard's throne.

* * *

Hope you liked it: any comments (good, bad, though don't be too strict, please) are highly appreciated and welcomed! ^^


	3. Fun by the lake Sasuke POV

Well this time the update was reeeeally quick, I didn't think I would write it right after posting the second one. It's Sasuke's POV again, so not much dialogs involved, the next one will be in Naruto's POV though, the same day, so it will be extremely colourful with language and emotions. A bit of a spoiler here I guess ^^

**Disclaimer:** not mine, not at all. I think of making two dolls though: Naruto and Sasuke, now these are going to be mine!

* * *

Fun by the lake (Sasuke's POV)

The sun was scorching his skin as he observed the area in front of him from a lifeguard's throne. The fact that he applied tons of sun lotion before he even went outside didn't help. If anything, it even made the things worse since now the lotion (which was covering the skin of his whole body) was boiling and it was a tad bit uncomfortable. In all honesty, it was freaking bloody awful! So here he was, sitting like a bird in a nest, watching over all these blessed people in the water who, for a change, did not suffer from being fried alive.

Every now and then he would avert his gaze in the direction of his neighbour which had been called several names by now, for instance: sunshine, idiot, dumbass, Naruto. Sasuke thought that he will opt for the latter just to be on the safer side since it at least sounded like a name. The said object of observation was now joyously spending the time with several of his friends. One of them looked like he had a really bad sunburn on his cheeks… oh wait, that's probably tattoos, or are they? Regardless, he had spiky brown hair, although not as messy as Naruto's, his built was really similar as well, not to mention the attitude. Sasuke was starting to doubt whether getting to know this Naruto neighbour was such a splendid idea: he could manage to deal with an overly cocky and stupid dimwit one at a time but he didn't want to try his chances with more than one – he was awesome, yes, but not a saint. Plus Dei wouldn't like to be outshone by another person. Speaking of which, Sasuke was instantly reminded by a buzzing in his pocket that Gaara and Dei promised to visit him on his watch today since he complained how boring it was. Well, not that he complained really, just stated the facts – complaining was weakness and Sasuke liked to think of himself as a rather strong character. The fact that his boyfriends offered to drop by to brighten his day improved his mood significantly so he texted back that he'd be waiting.

His attention was quickly brought back to the lake when he heard excessive splashing only to be met with the scene of Naruto and his friends in the water now playing frisbee. Frisbee of all things. They just had to make so much hassle to make his day more bothersome. Not everyone went into the water though, one of the guys stayed on the dock looking like he'd been bored to death by the whole situation before even coming to the lake in the first place. He had a lean frame, quite muscular nonetheless. He also wore a high tight ponytail making the hair stick out of the hair band's grip. 'What's wrong with them and their hair style? Is it necessary to have spiky hair to be around that group of people or does it come naturally with being dumb? Because I have no intention of making mine a disastrous mess of a jungle or becoming stupid for that matter.' Sasuke mused to himself. Little did he know that the ponytailed guy was going to be a challenge for him in terms of intelligence and it won't go down well.

Sasuke went on observing the friends: concluding that there were no more guys he studied the ladies. Apparently to balance out the group there were also three girls, all fairly similar apart from the hair colour – a blonde, a black haired girl, and a girl who apparently stuck her hair in a bubble gum and couldn't get the stuff off. Since Sasuke was not really interested in girls he did not give it much thought apart from noting that, indeed, everyone in the group could be classified as more than attractive. Were they couples among themselves? Now it may sound a bit girlish to wonder about other people's affairs. The reason behind it was that Sasuke liked being in the centre of all the drama (self-centred prick, we already established that) and for that he needed to know what, who, and where. Also with whom. And how much. And…

He was ripped out of his lalala land by the sound of violent coughing and terrified screams in the water. He swiftly jumped from the lifeguard's watch tower and ran in the direction of the lake. He liked to imagine himself as a character from Baywatch but let's face it – it was not a sea, he did NOT wear red, and the most important part: he had never, does not, and will never have two jingling objects like Pamela Anderson. Returning to the matter at hand, let's make it clear, Uchihas never ran unless it was a life and death situation and, by the sound of it, it was (or so he thought). He was almost on the verge of jumping into the water when his brain processed the sight in front of him as being non-life-threatening since the guy incapable of swimming, which was none other than Naruto, was already being helped by his friends.

"Kids should stay out of deep areas in the water unless they can swim." Sasuke through over his shoulder as, annoyed at having been made to run for nothing, he made his way to the lifeguard's station which was a lodge on the left side of the lake bank.

"I almost drowned here you prissy ass!" came the angry reply from Naruto while still coughing up water.

"All the more reason not to set your foot into the water ever again." Was the last thing Sasuke said before disappearing into the cabin.

To Sasuke's surprise he was presented with a rather enjoyable sight: there on the coach almost devouring each other lay two beautiful creatures. The path of scattered clothes was an indication that they were here for some time now; it was beyond him how they had sneaked past him. Not all clothes were discarder, though, they left their bottoms on. The thing that most mesmerized Sasuke was the way that their hair contrasted: one had bright red hair stirring in spikes in all directions (why did everyone around him had to have spiky hair, for god's sake?) while Dei's hair cascaded in blond waterfalls just on Gaara's face seeping through his red locks looking like flames licking at his skin. Deidara was straddling Gaara around his groin, sensually moving with a slow rhythm on top of him. He was positioned above his lover with barely any distance between them, almost lying atop of him – just enough space for the passionate writhing of the hot bodies. Gaara had his arms stroking every bit of nude flesh available to him, voluptuously tracing each line with excruciatingly painful pace. His hands travelled along the length of Dei's body just to stop on his rear increasing the friction between them. Such calculated and vehement movements, enticing Sasuke, inviting him to join in.

"Enjoying yourselves I suppose?" Sasuke made an attempt at cooling down the temperature in the room only to be met with an intense gaze filled with raw hunger as Deidara lifted his eyes to look at him.

It was instantly clear to Sasuke that they were past the level of 'putting up a performance' for him and he'd just walked into a lion's lair. It was not to be taken lightly since he had already learnt from past mistakes not to underestimate his boyfriends when horny and unsatisfied. Now he had two options: run or indulge, no point in hiding, they would still find him. And considering the fact that he was at work right now, indulging did not seem as the most logical thing to. Reason would not work with Dei right now. He needed a distraction. Distraction. Naruto will play the part just fine.

By this time Deidara managed to make his way to Sasuke, locking him in place by putting his hands on either side of his head. Breathing heavily he closed the gap between them attacking the raven's lips. Slowly. Sensually. Trailing the line with his tongue. Making every sensation like blazing fire.

Sasuke was desperately clinging to the last rational thought in his head as it was getting cloudy at an alarming rate. For his relief, Gaara came to the rescue:

"Dei, enough" – he was the smarter one of the two – "Sasuke doesn't have another pair of briefs right now. It would be rather un-Uchiha like to parade around the beach with stained ones, now would it?" Sometimes too smart. As if a switch went off in Dei's head, he stopped the torture, detached himself from his prey and while grumbling went to sit on the side of the table.

"I just wanted to make it fun!" – pout –"Next time you won't stop my art of seduction! Art cannot be stopped simply because you threaten to torment me if I don't." Final huff of defeat.

"You never did try to see what suffering I would prepare for you so stop whining. Art this art that – how do we still put up with you, Dei?" Gaara was exasperated by now, talking was not one of his favourite time passing activities. Sasuke was grateful for his effort, though.

"Intolerable!" It only took this much for Deidara to go storming out of the lodge.

"Maybe because he's a hot blond idiot with a huge ego just like us? Similarity to us is only in the aspect of 'hot' and 'ego'." Sasuke tried to pinpoint the reason.

"Beats me."

"If you are so fed with Dei's behaviour, I know of another hot blond idiot who looks to be promising." That was nowhere near being subtle – if Dei hadn't stormed off far enough he would have killed Sasuke for sure.

"Do you." – sceptical look – "Care to share?" However, you could see that Gaara was interested by now since Uchiha usually made only worthwhile offers.

Coming up to the window, Sasuke directed the other's view towards Naruto, still splashing in the water like a true happy idiot he was.

"I hope you are talking about the guy not the girl because I'll skin you alive if you are."

"As exciting as that sounds, I'm afraid I will have to pass on the offer. He is a guy – blond with a great tan. Can you spot him now?"

"I'll go check if Dei didn't think of doing anything stupid" – Gaara turned to the door – "and whether that guy is any good as you claim him to be." And he was gone.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. As much as he loved those two – they came with a headache. He observed as Gaara made his way to the lake and shouted something to Naruto who then ran out of the water to the shore. They stood there for a couple of minutes Naruto doing most of the talking not only with his mouth but with his hands as well – they were flaring in all directions which could be almost classified as dangerous. Then Gaara took out his phone and entered something, Sasuke guessed Naruto's number, taking his leave right after.

"Well that was fast." Sasuke mused to himself as he proceeded to fill in the register. He took a book and went back to his lifeguard's throne.

Hundred pages of the book later the beach seemed to be deserted since it was pretty late by now. The only person still present in the whole area apart from himself was the blond who was in the water merrily splashing around. In the next five seconds of studying the blond Sasuke realised that the splashing did not seem as merry, more like desperate calling for help. He opted for waiting a bit more to see whether the guy was only pretending knowing full well that he will be able to reach him in approximately thirty seconds if Naruto would disappear under the water. That wouldn't pose any danger because the heart would still work for another two minutes after being deprived of oxygen.

After another sixty seconds and the burst of the last bubble on the surface of the lake, Sasuke was pretty convinced that it was high time he went to Naruto's rescue – whether he was pretending or not, he did not need any corpses during his watch. Plus it would be a total waste of such a nice body. He swiftly jumped off the watch tower and sprinted (quite graciously I might add) to the lake. Running up the dock he jumped into the water piercing the surface with his fingers, smoothly submerging like a shot arrow. A few krawl strokes later he was in the spot where the idiot had gone down. Quickly diving to the bottom it took him about twelve feet and one flashlight to find the boy. Grabbing him by the waist Sasuke pushed off from the bottom of the lake making his way to the surface – even his supplies of oxygen had its limits. Still holding Naruto by the waist, more like chest by now, the lifeguard raced him to the shore, obviously arriving there sooner than Naruto and, thus, winning the race (first, of course Naruto was second! Sasuke held him in behind, second, unconscious people cannot race. But let's omit this bit of information, everyone was allowed to live in their own fantasy world). Overly satisfied with himself the raven laid the blond on the ground then checked the pulse – it was faint but there nonetheless. Not thinking much further, he pinched the guy's nose, cupped his chin, and blew air into the victim's starving lungs. Upon touching Naruto's lips Sasuke lingered there for a bit but, realising that he wouldn't like to be categorised as a necrophiliac, he then put his palms flat one on top of the other giving a push to the right side of the boy's chest trying to restore the natural contraction of his heart.

He went to give another kiss of life repeating the process. As soon as Sasuke's lips connected with Naruto's, he was roughly flipped over on his back, his arms falling to his side in surprise as he was straddled around his waist. The kiss was not broken though, and, as unexpectedly as he was pushed over, he found that Naruto's tongue managed to slither into his mouth. Now let's not blame the raven for not being able to respond immediately, you don't get often kissed by a guy who you've just been trying to revive. Sasuke, on the other hand, accused the shock (he would not admit that he was enjoying this display of strength and desire for him, and perhaps the kiss itself as well) of being flipped over for his short inactivity which he corrected by promptly connecting his fist with the assaulter's head successfully breaking the kiss and, by the sound of it, something in Naruto's jaw as well. In a flash Naruto was knocked over to the side allowing for Sasuke to get up.

"I'd think you had more class. But apparently your idiocy is at a higher level than I expected." Having said that the raven turned towards the cabin. "Dry yourself and be ready in five minutes."

As Sasuke reached the lifeguard's station he was surprised (how many times has he been surprised by now? Three? Four?) that the dumbass didn't attack with a comeback. That aside, he was impressed by how the other was able to endure without air in that depth for so long. He was a confident idiot that much was clear. He felt light tingling on his lips from the kiss. Even if it was short, it was highly enjoyable only making him more set on going through with his idea. There could be heard rumbling from outside signalling that the blond was ready.

"Hey princess! You can come out now if you finished powdering your nose of course, wouldn't want to rush the beauty."

It would seem that the blond didn't take the blow to his head (or his ego for that matter) well, trying to bite back. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke spoke fluent sarcasm so he would not be able to beat him. On the other hand, for a loudmouth like him, the worst punishment would be silence. Thinking of ignoring him verbally, Sasuke positioned himself on the motorbike.

"Oh, so the princess has frozen becoming an ice queen. I just hope you won't brake on this rocky road!" with false worry and terror in his voice Naruto sped off on the way home.

You thought it was it? But Sasuke was not finished getting revenge – one hit to the head and a snarky comment was not enough contribution for the unacceptable way he was mistreated (first cheated then kissed without his consent… albeit the experience was thrilling, that's not the point here). That's way Sasuke decided to make the journey back for Naruto a living (more like driving) hell.

Every time they would bounce a bit because of the road, Sasuke would subtly thrust into the blond's lower back (let's face it, it would not be very subtle in this situation but since Naruto is so dense, he wouldn't suspect it anyway). Each consecutive thrust he would increase the pressure making even more friction. To monitor whether this had any effect, the raven held his hands lower than before: one on the lower stomach and the other even more down south on the hem of the shorts, which, by their essence, were only that – a hem and a zipper, everything else was practically shreds.

Almost half through the trip which, in all honesty, was about five minutes, Sasuke could feel an undeniable bulge digging into the back of his hand. This was so much fun tormenting the poor idiot that he decided that there was no reason to camouflage his actions so he did it openly by now. Just as this happened, the speed at which they were going also increased.

"You are driving too fast!" Sasuke shouted through his helmet and brought both of his hands to hold on the hem of the blond's 'shorts' hooking thumbs inside of them feeling the smooth happy-trail with his fingers.

There was about two minutes left till the house when Sasuke started massaging the lowest part of abdomen with his thumbs. Naruto stirred as if he'd had a hiccup and sped up even more. 'The need for release should be unbearable by now' Sasuke snickered to himself.

The motorbike came to a harsh stop before the gate to the house complex. As soon as Sasuke had both of his feet on the ground, the vehicle sped off in the direction of the underground parkway leaving the raven standing there with helmet still on his head. The blond was in such a rush that he even left his beloved helmet in Sasuke's possession. Smirking to himself for succeeding in making the idiot miserable, Sasuke made his way to his house, anticipating the fun tomorrow will bring.

* * *

What do you think? fun? boring? Your opinion is very important to me! -

Review! ^^

P.S. and yes, the other chapter will be told through the eyes of Naruto, so from the events of this day, it should be pretty hilarious!


End file.
